death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Lissana
Lissana is an Elf woman, an A-class adventurer and member of Storm of Tyranny, and the incarnation of Jurizanapipe, Evil God of Degeneration and Intoxication. As Jurizanapipe she was one of the Evil Gods that were persuaded by Zakkart to defect from the Demon God's Army, and later sided with Vida against Alda in the civil war between the two and was injured badly. Appearance Changing into her true form, her white skin turned blue-black and a third eye opened as if opening a fissure in her wide forehead. Her red tongue turned a fluorescent pink and her already-abundant chest expanded further. Her usual Elven appearance is a disguise. Personality Background The fourth individual to join the Storm of Tyranny. She appears to be a beautiful young Elf at first glance, but she is actually an evil god who was reincarnated as an Elf. At Zakkart’s invitation, she betrayed the Demon King’s army and fought Guduranis alongside the humans in the war that took place a hundred thousand years ago, but she was defeated and chose to be reincarnated rather than sealed away by Alda’s forces. As a result, she escaped safely, but she was reincarnated a hundred thousand years later, as an Elf. She hadn’t expected so much time to pass, and the Elf body she gained was much more fragile and frailer than she had expected. She also suffered from the fact that it took time for her body to develop. A decade or two would have felt short to her in the past, but it was a long time to spend in the body of a child. After that, the name ‘Jurizanapipe’ had been erased in human society by Alda’s forces, so she became an adventurer in order to gain followers and regain her former power, and also to gather information. She intended to increase her fame and use the people who respected her as her believers. Her final goal was to cross the Boundary Mountain Range and join Vida’s faction. However, she encountered Schneider, whose intuition allowed him to realize that she was an evil god. Lissana thought that she would have no choice but to fight him, but Schneider was uninterested in fighting. “Tell me the truth about what happened a hundred thousand years ago!” he pleaded. Lissana told him what she knew, and through various twists and turns, they became allies. She is the evil god that Schneider is known to have ‘defeated.’ As someone who was directly involved in the battle that took place a hundred thousand years ago, she is the member of the party with the deepest anger towards Farmaun. This also seems largely due to the fact that every Adventurers’ Guild branch has a statue of Farmaun as if worshiping him, however. She plays a backline mage role in the party, but she actually possesses enough strength to fight on the frontline. When she first joined the Storm of Tyranny, she was targeted by assassins who had grudges towards Schneider and his companions, but she repelled them every time, earning her the ‘Assassin Slayer’ Title. As she is an evil god, it would be expected that she has a different sense of values from humans, but as she has been reincarnated and now possesses the body of an Elf, the structure of her mind has partially become closer to that of a mortal. This is why she has acquired the ‘Semi-grotesque Mind’ Skill. She has acquired many Jobs and Skills related to alcohol. Incidentally, Schneider ordinarily abstains from drinking, but drinks with Lissana to boost his Attribute Values when the situation calls for it. Originally an evil god, Lissana did not have a Status. However, by being reincarnated as an Elf, she has become a part of the Status system. Incidentally, she is able to exert some amount of control over which parts of her Status are displayed. In the below Status, the information in brackets is not known to the Adventurers’ Guild. Summary An A-class Elf adventurer… in outward appearance. In reality, she is the reincarnated form of Jurizanapipe, the Evil God of Degeneration and Intoxication, who left the Demon King’s army and joined Vida’s side. Her power decreased greatly when she was reincarnated as an Elf woman, but it has returned, though not to the extent of before her reincarnation. Those around her are so incredible that she is unlikely to stand out considerably even if she were to regain her power as an evil god, however. After her memories returned, she decided to go to the Adventurers’ Guild to work as an adventurer, increase her level and regain her power, and happened to meet Schneider, with whom she formed a party. She was Schneider’s third companion that he’d gained after becoming a secret believer of Vida. Incidentally, the first is the Dark Elf, Dalton. She spends her days throwing quips at Schneider, who is absorbed in ways of staying healthy and food that is good for his health despite having a perfectly healthy body. Powers and Abilities (Volume 9 Character Summary - Part 2) * Name: Lissana (Jurizanapipe) * Race: Elf (Evil God) * Age: 98 * Titles: Thunderclap’s Lover, Assassin Slayer, Defensive Backline, Elf?, Dark Continent Survivor * Job: Reincarnated Evil God * Level: 85 * Job History: Apprentice Hunter, Mage, Water-Attribute Mage, Priestess, Intoxicating Mage, Intoxication Warrior, Intoxicating Swordsman, Intoxicating Evil God, Great Mage * Passive Skills: ** Dark Vision ** Status Effect Resistance ** Water-Attribute Nullification ** Detect Presence: Level 10 ** Magic Resistance: Level 7 ** Physical Resistance: Level 2 ** Self-Enhancement: Intoxication: Level 10 ** Rapid Regeneration: Level 3 ** Others-Enhancement: Intoxication: Level 10 ** Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Intoxication: Level 10 ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 10 ** Allure: Level 7 * Active Skills: ** Archery: Level 2 ** Silent Steps: Level 7 ** Trap: Level 4 ** Dismantling: Level 3 ** Cooking: Level 4 ** Coordination: Level 10 ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 4 ** Intoxication Magic: Level 10 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 5 ** Mana Control: Level 10 ** Intoxicating Swordsmanship: Level 1 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 7 ** Bedroom Skill: Level 5 * Unique Skills: ** Evil God’s Reincarnated Form: Level 10 ** Semi-grotesque Mind Trivia * She knows Ternecia, Gubamon and Birkyne, and actually feels pain in her heart over how much her former comrades have changed. * As a god, she rules over alcohol, fermentation and depravity. She herself is a heavy drinker. However, she is not particularly strong when it comes to alcohol. These are qualities she had since she was a part of the Demon King’s army; she sees no meaning in drinking if one does not get drunk, and her way of thinking is, “If you’re going to drink, drink until you’re drunk! Keep drinking even if you’re drunk!” * As written on her Guild Card, she is Elf woman. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Evil Gods Category:Elves Category:Reincarnated Category:Vida's Faction